The World According to Barson
by GeekGirl79
Summary: Small drabbles as I receive prompts about Barson: Olivia Benson and Rafael Barba. Rating is T because I don't know what will be written as it progreses. All chapters are stand alones or possibly two-shots
1. Cheesecake Fisaco

Angry

Olivia Benson was walking with a purpose down the halls of One Hogan Place. She was mad, no she was angry at the resident ADA of SVU. Striding into his office, his face was buried in work with his headphones on. Something, he often when he was trying to concentrate on a difficult case. She stood at his desk till her noticed her.

"Liv, you scared me" Rafael stated "And?" Olivia said "Are you mad at me mi amor?" Rafael asked hoping the answer was no. Rafael knew by the way Olivia was standing in his officer with her arms crossed at her chest. "You know DAMN well; I am angry with you!" Olivia yelled "Why?" Rafael asked with a quavering voice. He knew one thing in life to survive Olivia Benson. Don't ever cross her. "You, and YOUR SON, RAFI ate all my cheesecake!" Olivia yelled. Rafael leaned back in his chair and smiled. "What are you smirking at Mr. Barba?" Olivia asked "You my love, did you really think that Noah and I would grub on your cheesecake and not have the bravery of not paying you back" Rafael stated. Rafael stood and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. He opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of turtle cheesecake. Olivia's eyes widen and smiled at Rafael. Rafael grabbed two forks sat down at the desk, gave a fork to Olivia and let her dig into her favorite cheesecake. Oliva Benson-Barba moaned at the sweetness her tongue. "Your daughter and I are grateful now, my love" Rafael smiled knowing he made his two girls happy again made him happy. Kissing Olivia on the top of her head, resting a hand on her 6-month bump. He would never touch her cheesecake again.


	2. Its Raining

It's Raining…

It had been raining for 3 days straight, the 1-6 was trying to solve a case of a kidnapped teen. It was a high profile case as the teen was the daughter of a billionaire wall street tycoon with ties to the major and Police Commissioner. Olivia had been working for since the case came across her desk. She hadn't seen much of her boyfriend, or son in those three days. Hoping for a break soon, Olivia walked out into the main room of the station to see if any new evidence had come in.

"Any new leads?" Olivia asked as she left her office. "No, but we have the last text and messages she sent." Fin replied Olivia's phone vibrated in her hand causing her to smirk. "Is that Barba?" Rollins asked

"Yes, it is matter of fact" Olivia replied. "Personal or professional?" Carsi wondered aloud "I will be right back" Olivia stated as she stepped out of the station. "PERSONAL!" the three detectives yelled out behind her.

Olivia stepped into the walkway opening her umbrella. "Hey babe!" She called to the man walking towards her "hey honey" Rafael Barba replied. "You look like a drowned rat" Olivia stated "I forgot my umbrella at the office" Barba replied "I just had to see so I ran out not thinking about it" "Well I picked up your dry cleaning on my lunch break so you have a clean, dry suit in my office." "You, are my hero, my love" Olivia took Rafael's hand and walked into the station house so he could change. Ignoring the chuckles for her detectives Olivia and Rafael walked into her office shutting the door and closing the blinds. "You can either change in here or my bathroom" Olivia said hoping the first choice. Underneath all those layers of crazy colored clothes Rafael Barba had a body… a hot body at that. "I change in the bathroom" Rafael stated Olivia frowned "Okay" she exasperated "But, if you are a good girl and Lieutenant and solve this case this" Rafael said as he roamed his hands over his own body "will be waiting for you at home…Naked" he whispered in her ear. Olivia's body quivered. She just hoped the case would be solved soon she couldn't hold out much longer. Once Rafael was changed she stepped out of the bathroom. "Here take my umbrella." Olivia stated as she handed it to him "I can NOT take a hot pink and black stripped umbrella back to my office" Rafael argued "Fine then you are going to be wet again" stepping closer to him "almost as wet as you made me just now" Olivia whispered into his ear. Rafael stumbled out of Olivia's office taking her umbrella with her shaking his head as he opened it as he stepped into the miserable cold rain once again.

Olivia sat down her desk praying a break would come soon, she wanted to get home to her son and boyfriend. "Lieu, we have a break, we think we found her in New Jersey" Carsi yelled as he barged into her office "Great go, take Fin with you." Olivia told him. Olivia reached for her phone texting Barba: _You better be waiting for me when you get home… I need you so bad…_ _CASE IS SOLVED_ She pressed send and put her cell away.


	3. Hugs TodayConnections Tomorrow

Hugs Today…Connections Tomorrow

Olivia Benson-Barba and her husband Rafael hugged each other as they sat down in the small chairs outside the principal's office at their son's elementary school. Olivia had just gotten off work as did Rafael as well. Noah Porter Benson-Barba was in kindergarten and usually pretty good kid. So the two adults were confused on why they were summoned to the principal's office today.

"Mrs. Barba, Mr. Barba" Olivia and Rafael looked up to see the principal Mrs. Costley standing in her door. The pair stood up "Come have a seat." Mrs. Costley motioned Once the couple was situated, Mrs. Costley sat down at her desk. "You two are probably wondering why you are here?" "Yes" they both answered together. "Don't worry its nothing bad, its actually pretty amazing." Olivia and Rafael sat up a little straighter and focused on Mrs. Costley intently. "What are you talking about Mrs. Costley?" Rafael asked Mrs. Costley looked down at her desk but Olivia and Rafael could see the tears in her eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Barba, you two have the most amazing, caring child I have seen enter my school and I have been here for 15 years." Olivia and Rafael looked at each other and smiled. Olivia was curious on what happened with Noah at school, he was usually pretty open with her and told her and Rafael every little detail of his day. "May, I ask what happened?" Olivia quipped "Yes, ma'am" Mrs. Costley answered then proceeded to tell Olivia and Rafael about Noah from Monday.

"You, two know we are an inclusion school we have some special education/needs students in our school we trying have everyone included in all of our activities. Well, there is one student named Floyd, he has a sensory development issue and autism, and that's all I can tell you for his privacy. Well you know that for a surprise we had a magician and an illusionist come to the school on Monday. Well Noah I think was the most excited in his class I could see him beaming just waiting for the show to begin. He was looking for his friend Floyd, but couldn't find him. Noah is the only one in his class that has befriended Floyd. Mrs. Russell, told me this once the incident happened on Monday." Olivia and Rafael were smiling with pride as Mrs. Costley told the story. "Well, Noah started getting a little upset cause he didn't see Floyd and he asked Mrs. Russell where he was. Mrs. Russell told Noah that Floyd was in the classroom with Mr. Johnston the school counselor." Mr. Johnston was not the most pleasant of men. "Noah, immediately asked Mrs. Russell if he could go back to class and play with Floyd. Mrs. Russell was a little taken back, she knew Noah wanted to see this show I mean he was the first to earn his ticket in the whole school. She told Noah he could if he wanted to, he could go back. Mrs. Russell called me and told me what had happened. I was flabbergasted I have never seen that before but, that's not all." Mrs. Costley stopped talking and looked at the Barbas. This explained to Olivia why Noah wouldn't talk about the show other than it was good. "That not why you are here, it's what happened next that melted the heart of everyone on staff here." Mrs. Costley told them "After the show, we were having a school wide picnic so Mrs. Russell went and got the boys so they could eat lunch. Once they got outside some boys started picking on Floyd saying he was a baby because he was scared of the show Floyd started getting upset and crying. Noah went up to the boys got in their face and yelled at them Floyd is not scared of anything and if you don't stop being mean to him. I am going to punch your face in and my momma's a cop and my daddy is a lawyer I won't get in trouble." Mrs. Costley was smiling at this point. "Noah then hugged Floyd and told no matter how old they are they would be best friends till they were 85, because mommy and daddy are best friends and they hug all the time and till they were 85." Olivia and Rafael both had tears in their eyes and hugged each other over their chair handles "We did good." They told each other. They looked at Mrs. Costley knowing the school had a zero tolerance for threats, and bullying "Don't worry we are taking no action against Noah." Olivia and Rafael both let out a sigh neither realized they were holding in. "Can we take Noah home now?" Olivia asked "Of Course" Mrs. Costley answered.

The little family went on their way the two adults beaming with pride of their son. They would tell their son how proud and thoughtful their son was when they got home.


	4. Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

"You are being irrational, dear" Rafael chuckled "You are calling the mother of your child irrational?" Olivia asked "No, I am not, I am calling your fear irrational" Rafael firmly stated "It's not, though" Olivia said as she sat down in Rafael's chair behind his desk. Rafael smiled at his wife knowing never to argue with Olivia Benson for 2 reasons 1. She ALWAYS wins and 2. She ALWAYS gets her way. "Please enlighten me on why my fear is irrational?" Olivia said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, for one the school bus is NOT going to fall off the George Washington Bridge and 2. the field trip is to the Public library." "Rafael, did you not ever see Ghostbusters?" Rafael started laughing "Ghostbusters, really Liv, Ghostbusters!" Rafael expressed "Should I call Venkman and Stanz?" Rafael chuckled "I mean you never know when Slimer is going to show up." Olivia did not smile at Rafael's statement. "Mi, amor I know it's his first field trip he is going to be fine "I know I'm just worried he has never been on a school bus before, Rafi, they don't have seat belts. He is not even out of a booster seat yet." "Liv, he is going to be fine I promise, the school bus is safe and there are no ghosts at the library. "Rafael came around his desk pulled Olivia to her feet and kissed her. Olivia sighed and hugged Rafael tight, she did not like the fact that her little boy was growing up but, there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
